Crimson Report 3
by Devil Mushroom
Summary: The final chapter in a series of unfortunate and potentially scaring events. What will be the resolution for two exYevonites.


Author Notes: The final instalment of the saga! Although I'm not sure I like this it's definitely better than my original drafts. Initially it was like a complete clone of the final chapter of 'Not Much Has Changed' which not only was totally unoriginal but also made no sense as the characters of Shino, Nadra etc. don't really show up predominately in the previous stories.

It needed to be something that connected with the previous two stories and…hmmm…I don't know if it's entirely worked but whatever I tried.

I wanted this story to display the first drips of the Crimson Report story line throughout FFX-2. I've always pictured Logos not only being academically intelligent but to also have incredible logic skills, I really think that he'd be the first one to figure out what is going on with the colossus and the impending feud between New Yevon and the Youth League.

Just so you know, cos I don't know if it's entirely clear, Logos and Ormi's rash behaviour towards the end is being fuelled on the entities coming from the cave mixed with their own memories. And secondly, and this is something you don't need to know to understand the story but makes for an interest twist when you do read it, the story is written on the basis that Gippal and Paine set up the door that blocks the cave, mostly because Gippal doesn't seem to care at all about the cave or the colossus that much and Paine is the most hostile about her memories and the least curious about the cave and what's inside. It made sense to me is all.

* * *

**Crimson Report 3**

Logos trudged lazily up the road towards Mushroom Rock, a panting Ormi staggering a few feet behind.

Annoyingly, Leblanc had received word from Nooj that morning that he was having some difficulties with fiends on the road and was in need of some assistance for their removal. Of course, it was early and Leblanc was not in such moods to go herself, instead she decided to spend a few more hours in bed and then possibly a hot bath, a nice lunch and a calming massage, and sent Ormi and Logos to do the chore in her place. Strange as on other occasions Leblanc would have pounced at the chance to see Nooj but the Lord was organising an important mission in Kilika and thus was so occupied that even Leblanc didn't see the point of travelling all that way when chances are she wouldn't be able to get even a glance at his face. Likelihood is that was the reason the road's protection had gone to pot in the first place; everyone had obviously been so engrossed in this little upcoming excursion that no one had thought to even check there might be things like: ochu, yellow elements, bullycaps, killer hounds and tornberrys wandering around. I mean, for the love of Yevon it's simple military logic to check your own base is safe before deciding to conquer another.

Anyway, before leaving Leblanc had called Logos quickly to her room, which, like always, gave Logos a swell of naïve excitement to imagine what may be waiting for him. It wasn't what he had hoped for (obviously) but it had been quite nice as Leblanc was about to return to bed and thus was still clad in one of her revealing nightgowns and although she attempted to cover herself with a silk dressing gown she could not hide the subtle areas of peeking flesh.

The sight made Logos' lip curl and eyebrows twitch; pulling the fingers of one hand, which were positioned at his back, to retain control. Fortunately, a groggy Leblanc had distracted him before he became too aroused, by exclaiming,

"You know that cave under the road?"

"Hmm, what road?" Logos mumbled back, his eyes not budging from a slip in the dressing gown.

"Mushroom Rock! What road do you think?" She hollowed back.

"Oh, oh yes!"

"I want you and Ormi to investigate it." She yawned. "I've asked Noojie, but he won't tell me what it's about. It looks like it's opened by a collection of spheres or something, take a few, we're bound to have something that fits."

"Yes, Boss."

"I just want to know what he's hiding from me, that naughty boy, he'll learn soon enough he can't keep secrets from his Leblanc."

Leblanc stretched up and the dressing gown rose with her displaying a long slice of peachy skin, a dainty bellybutton and the rim of a curvy thigh. Logos decided that perhaps this was the best time to leave, you know, before he did or said something stupid, like always. Clearing his throat,

"Well Boss, we'll do as you request and we should be back before the afternoon."

"Yes, yes, whatever. That is all."

Yawning again she clambered onto the bed and flopped down heavily, squeezing a pillow to her face.

And here they were, pest controllers.

"What a waste of time. I could have had an extra hour in bed."

"What?!"

Logos glanced over his shoulder to see that Ormi was a good thirty feet away.

"I said! What a wa- Oh forget it just get over here now!"

After a minute or so Ormi managed to catch up to an agitated looking Logos, panting heavily as he approached.

"Good God man, any slower you'd be going backwards."

"Well why don't yous quit walking so fast?"

"Because we're on a mission and I want to get this thing done so I can go back to the chateau and sleep."

He nudged Ormi in the shoulder before continuing on his way, rubbing his now throbbing fist as he went.

Up ahead, Logos could just make out the outline of a large Machina, tall and sharp, hobblingly on one mechanical leg. The morning sun pierced through the rocky canopy above it and poured over the steel causing it to twinkle. A few people were walking back and forth before it, evidently Youth League members perhaps getting rid of the troublesome fiends; Logos hoped so, if this was the case then maybe they didn't need their help and they could go back to Guadosalam.

"A machina?" Ormi grunted, "What's that doing here?"

"Maybe it's being used to fight the fiend infestation." Logos responded, not entirely sure himself. "Machina are efficient when it comes to getting rid of bothersome creatures. Which makes me wonder if in fact it's some form of "guard dog".'

"But, it's a machina! Why would theys use a machina?"

"Ormi you're forgetting this is not Yevon, this is the Youth League it's the complete diametric party. I wouldn't be at all surprised if Nooj purchased that simply to accentuate that very fact and spite Baralai and his boisterous band of Bevellians."

By this point they were advancing on the canopy and the Youth Leaguers marching back and forth.

"Think perhaps I should run ahead and tell them we've arrived." He look over his shoulder at the waning Ormi, "Because you certainly won't do it, will you?" He gave a snide grin, "Let's hope they've got enough people and we can get out of here and go back to bed!"

He ran on leaving Ormi stammering behind, swaying a bit. He grunted; irritated, than began to move at a brisk trot to catch up to his companion. As he passed a blue globe shaped object he heard a peculiar whooshing noise but he decided to ignore it; probably just another Youth League member somewhere behind him, approaching on a machina hover most likely.

Ormi still didn't understand why the League were using machina, even after Logos' explanation, Ormi had failed to see how it was necessary; in his mind machina were used by Al Bhed and that's how it should stay, it made sense for machina to be used by the Machine Faction but not by the Youth League. Ormi's dislike for machina probably had something to do with the fact that he had only seen machina for the very first time while working for Yevon and they had all been some breed of weapon. Similarly the idea of machina was associated with something Ormi had encountered a long time ago, something dark and mysterious and extremely deadly, if machina had powers like the ones he had heard about then they could never be a good or useful thing in his mind. Then there was the point that Ormi didn't much like the Al Bhed and the fact that they found some joy or fulfilment in creating such dangerous metallic beings. They always seemed, alchemistic, strange and secretive, not to mention untrustworthy. Ormi hadn't met too many in his life but the ones he had met either tried to shoot him with their machina or worked in the travel agencies selling potions (while brewing some other strange concoction in the back room which never came out on sale) or they were in the desert digging up their machina or they were in Djose building their machina! Their lives seemed to revolve around trade and machina, and when on the rare occasions they weren't dabbling in these activities they'd be huddled together whispering about one thing or another.

The only Al Bhed Ormi could think off that didn't familiarise themselves with trade or machina was that one in Gullwing trio…though, he guessed Sphere Hunting could be considered a form of trade. Ormi didn't much like her either, unlike Logos he hadn't been too impressed by the fact that her work garments could have passed for underwear, and he didn't much like her breezy personality either; it made him suspicious. Al Bhed were like that, always so laid back, course now everyone was more laid back but even when Sin was around they had been chilled and tranquil, it was almost like they knew something no one else did.

He had caught up to Logos now but all the time his eyes stayed fixed upon the hopping machina.

"Er, good morning," he heard Logos' voice behind him, "we're here on request from Lord Nooj. Apparently you're having some complications with a fiend infestation?"

"Ah yes!"

Ormi jumped and spun round, he saw Logos had just spoken to a young man in a large helmet that covered his eyes. Logos looked equally taken back; the man had shouted the response before Logos could even finish introducing himself and Ormi.

"Yes, yes!" His voice still at high volume. "We were expecting you almost an hour ago. Any reason you are showing up so late? Perhaps you didn't understand when the message said come immediately? Well?" The man spoke in a condescending-manner while folding his arms, an eye peaking out from under his helmet and over all he looked very smug.

Logos stared at him, his face cocked to the left, mouth slightly ajar, eyes thinner than usual and one eyebrow raised. Ormi knew that face all to well, it was the face of 'you've just insulted my dignity when you clearly have none yourself and now I'm going to make you very sorry'. This expression usually followed with a bullet blasting out of one of Logos' revolvers but Ormi felt that was unlikely in this situation.

"Excuse me?" Logos spoke waspishly through gritted teeth. "Do you pay my wages?"

The young man instantly reeled back looking rather stunned.

"Errr, no, what does that have to do with anything?"

"What doesn't it? You don't pay my wages thus you are not my boss, that role is reserved for Lady Leblanc therefore orders I shall only take from her. Not some runny nosed little brat that's too big for his baby booties!"

"Wha-?! How dare you! You follow under the orders of Lord Nooj don't you? Well I'm a captain of the Youth League and if you follow under Nooj then you must follow under me!"

"I don't follow under Lord Nooj," Logos laughed, "what a waste of my time that would be. I only do what Lord Nooj says because Lady Leblanc tells me too. I'd never want to be part of such a ridiculously shrewd organisation. Besides you seem to be forgetting your own rank, a captain of the Youth League? What a load of tripe, I don't think I've ever even seen you before."

"Well allow me to introduce myself then," the man bellowed, puffing out his chest. "I am Yaibal, one of four of the elite Captains of the Youth League. Only second to Captains Lucil, Elma and Donna and of course our Mevyn Nooj. I serve to rally the members and lead groups of our soldiers to victory, justice and peace in Spira."

Logos simply glared at this Yaibal for a moment and after a brief pause, burst into a throaty laugh, almost looking embarrassed for the man.

"Oh my word," he chuckled, "you really have no idea who _I_ am do you?"

Yaibal stuck his chin out pompously.

"Very well," Logos continued after he received no answer. "I go by the name of Logos Azriel Menkaura, Head Captain of the Leblanc Syndicate only second to Lady Leblanc herself. My job is to collect valuable information for groups such as yourself and if I must say that without my colleagues and I you Youth Leaguers wouldn't even know where to begin when it came to cleaning up this backwards island. Also perhaps I should mention that I was once a proud, high-ranking and praised soldier of Yevon, gaining a total of eight medals in my seven years there. Not to mention achieving the highest grades of my squad when completing my dual apprenticeship in body guarding and" he leered forward, "assassination. In short, um, yes I do believe that makes me a damn sight more qualified and experienced at my work than you."

Yaibal's eyes were both visible now, they were wide and a little watery and his mouth hung open oafishly.

"You, were in Yevon?" He stammered.

"Oooh yes." Logos replied, hissing slightly and sneering into Yaibal's now blushing face. "And aren't you damn well lucky I'm not there now otherwise you, _Yaibal_, and your little League would be in big trouble I could assure you of that."

Yaibal's eyes simply glazed over slowly and for a moment it seemed he wasn't going to make any form of reaction. Then suddenly a bounced up and began bowing frantically.

"Well-hehe-yes, yes well like I said we were expecting you." He stuttered nervously, as if nothing had been said since Logos greeted him. "R-right this way, oh! I'm sure you know the way; you do know the way yes? Well anyway, yes, right through there, err Mr. Lo-erm no, Sir-urr, Master? Yes, Master Logos."

Logos was grimacing at this feeble attempt to cover up the confrontation but never the less, smirked haughtily and began down the passage to Mushroom Rock.

"And a good morning to you too, Mr….err…umm," Yaibal was staring at Ormi desperately, grasping the air with his scrawny fingers and racking his brain. "Please, who are you?" He whispered to Ormi.

"Oh! I'm Ormi, I'm uh," Logos was nearly out of sight so Ormi decided that there wasn't time to explain. "Just sos yous know, I'm important too."

Yaibal looked eternally relieved.

"Well, a good morning to you too Master Ormi!" He blurted, loud enough as to catch Logos' ear.

"Will yous wait up?" Ormi yelled as he exited through the other side of the passage and Logos came back into view.

Logos was standing against the cliff face directly in front of the passage, one hand placed on the splintering surface, the other on his hip.

"The more pending question is: will _you_ hurry up?" He slurred, agitated. "Good Lord that scoundrel back there was annoying. And a cheek too! 'We were expecting you an hour ago, where have you been? Um? Um? Well? Well?'"

"Ah, he's probably just excited." Ormi said as he approached.

Logos guffawed loudly.

"Ah, ah ah! What in Heaven's name do you think you are doing?"

Logos had a slender finger on Ormi's chest. Ormi's foot was hovering just over the engraved platform sitting snugly in the earth.

"I go first! Good grief how many times do I have to tell you?" Logos muttered as he mounted the patterned surface of the lift and Ormi murmured a curse word under his breath.

It rose up and within seconds Logos was on the upper level, he stepped off, tattling lightly about how it seemed much better oiled than the last time he used it. The lift descended back to its home and Ormi looked at it a moment, thinking hard, a strange spiking feel in the pit of his stomach. He was shook out of this state quickly though when Logos' voice shouted angrily,

"Ormi! I ask again, when _will_ you hurry up?" Ormi's response was to simply growl. "Get your tremendous girth up here now!"

Ormi, fists clenched at his sides, stomped onto the elevator moodily. As it began to ascend though he felt a light prickle of anxiety within him, but before it could develop properly he was at the top; indeed, it had been well oiled since the last few times they had used it.

"Now come on!"

Ormi looked to his right and saw Logos stride away heatedly and he began to waddle after, still holding his grumpy expression. Logos crossed over a mound in the road and glazed down into a smoky slit down the centre of the passage.

"Down there." He gurgled, "it's the same cave from years ago. Not like there's any other cave she could have been talking about. What the hell was she going on about spheres though? 'it's opened by a collection of spheres'."

"What?!"

"Shh!" Logos shot giving Ormi a piercing stare.

He'd just heard something. His sharp ears had picked up the sound of dirt shifting under padded feet and a light tattle from a high pitched voice. He skidded stealthily to the edge of the upper road and peaked down to the elevator area.

"Quiet Rikku, they might hear you." An airy voice spoke.

"And if they don't the fiends will." A dry voice revoked.

Those voices sounded familiar. Logos leered over the edge a little further to see three young skimpily dressed girls: one in ebony leather, one in a lemon toned bikini like outfit and sunset toned scarf and one in a sky blue, floating skirt with a wound pink braid down her spine.

"Those Gullwings!" Logos spat.

"Where?!" Ormi squawk dropping down clumsily beside Logos.

"Will you shut up?!" Logos hissed punching the hefty man in the arm.

"We've got to hurry or we'll loose them." Lady Yuna whispered, scampering to the rising platform.

"Shouldn't we just leave them, forgive me but this seems rather juvenile." The black clad girl shot.

"Aww come on we've gotta get them back." The Al Bhed giggled.

"They're following us," Logos rasped, "little scum."

"Why would theys do that?"

"Because we followed them on Mount. Gagazet, Yevon their like children. Come on!"

Logos rose to his feet swiftly and headed for the stairs descending into the ditch.

"Will you hurry up!" He jeered, "I can hear the elevator rising."

"Ok, ok, hold yours horses."

Logos sneered evidently not content with Ormi's ungainly and pathetic excuse for hurrying. From behind the fat man's form Logos could just see Lady Yuna's dusty brown hair ascending.

"Quick, there they are, move!" He derided, jabbing Ormi in the back of the head.

Ormi lumbered clumsily down the steps landing, with a comic thud, on his face at the end. Logos did no more but to step over his girth and scuttle to the more shrouded region of the underpass. After a few moments of glaring at a winded Ormi though he was forced to scuttle back again and drag the hefty man to his stumpy legs and into the shadows.

"Ormi," he breathed, "I cannot begin to express just how useless you can be, the strife you cause me, the strife."

With that he strode ahead. Ormi rubbed one of his shoulders, pouting.

"Yous really hurt my shoulder there."

"Shut up!" Oscillated throughout the catacombs as Logos' long figure begun to darken as he walked further and further.

"Jeez." Ormi mumbled to himself before following.

Ormi tottered on diligently but every time he was near to catching up to his colleague Logos would only quicken his step and pace another several strides ahead, which was approximately six or seven metres considering the length of his legs. Ormi felt this wasn't entirely fair. There was a more pressing matter though, Logos' shoulders were now almost covering his ears with his back tense and fists clenched. Needless to say Ormi was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable and awkward, Logos angry had always been piercing yet comical where as this was silent and sinister, Ormi felt it his duty to break this silence and relieve both of them of a very absurd and alien situation. Ormi unfortunately wasn't an expert at doing this though, his skills laid more in being upfront and ignorant.

"Why are yous so angry about them following us-?"

"Hush!"

"Not like theys actually gonna do anything, theys just want to annoy us probably."

"Well they have certainly succeeded there, haven't they?"

"Like this cave's a big secret anyhow, theys just sphere hunters what would theys want to know about it."

" 'It looks like it's opened by a collection of spheres' Ormi!"

However this outburst didn't seem to render the assumed reaction; Ormi just stared blankly.

"We can't lead them to the cave, in fact that could be there very intention for following us."

Ormi's eyes almost appeared to swivel in his skull and Logos felt a twinge of pity for the feeble mind.

"Ormi why do you think people like Nooj and Baralai went off and lead organisations that thrive on spheres?"

"Because, theys want to know about the past?" He said slowly, eyes flinching for fear he may get struck.

"And what is the past for them?"

This question was much harder and the cogs where spinning so fast in Ormi's head that steam was almost piping out his ears. Logos thought it best to help him in case he exploded.

"The cave."

Ormi's expression didn't change though.

"They are trying to get back inside," Logos spoke, soft and slow.

"Why?" Ormi blurted, the red tone in his face gradually leaking out.

"Maybe there's something in there they left behind. Ormi, Kinoc initially wanted to get inside the cave because of the power an object in there possessed, both Baralai and Nooj are in positions of authority and their followers are facing off what if one of them wants to get their hands on what's in there and give themselves an advantage."

"Wh-what abouts that Al Bhed guy, Gippal?"

"Perhaps he's the one who actually has any sense. The Machine Faction have nothing to do with this conflict, why should he care? I think Nooj and Baralai are in a state of growing panic."

Logos closed his eyes and rattled his brain for a few moments. The darkness twirled and his hearing buzzed.

"_When I saw the apparition it got inside me, it made me feel fear, regret, despair."_

"_I don't know why but it made me feel, so sad."_

"_It was like, somebody's raw emotions just, came out of nowhere and, hijacked my brain."_

"Ormi, you probably don't remember but it would seem to me, if I attempt to put the pieces together, that the Al Bhed was the only one who realised the corruption the colossus could create."

"The colossus?"

"The machina, remember? That I told you about before we went on that mission."

Once again the cogs in Ormi's head began to whir but this time something clicked.

"Oh! Yeah, I remember now."

"Nooj and Baralai only spoke of how seeing the colossus made them feel; the apparition, however Gippal, he said '_hijacked_', he-he's an Al Bhed, he makes machina surely he must have understood at least a little how the colossus worked and how it takes control of the user's mind; perhaps that's why he's stayed clear of it unlike the other two. The other two can only think of what the colossus will do to it's opponent and don't understand that maybe, just maybe it doesn't effect the opponent at all; this is what it does to the master not the victim."

Logos turned to Ormi to see his chubby face twisted in confusion.

"Am I making any sense? I realise this may be a bit too high brow for your simple mind but-"

Ormi simply shook his head.

"Oh Yevon."

Logos's head dropped and he began to furiously massage his temples, looking rather distressed. He continued this action for some time.

"Hey I'm not simple!" Ormi suddenly blurted.

"Oh for mercy's sake!" Logos griped and walk away towards the next area of the shaft.

Ormi toddled after, a little concerned about Logos' disposition.

"Well, what does this have to do with those Gullwings following us?" He called as he entered a section with a large pit and only a narrow ridge around the left side which Logos was half way across.

"She's the High Summoner; another position of authority. She said she went to do sphere hunting to get away from the publicity and all that nonsense but I wouldn't be surprised if she's trying to prolong her fame in the whole scheme of things or perhaps trying to play hero again; get to the colossus first before Nooj and Baralai can and cease them reeking havoc, who knows. And what about that girl in black, she was a recorder, surely she must be interested about what went on that day two years ago. The point of the matter is is that somebody, my guess some ex Yevon soldiers or crusaders, locked this cave off and both you and I know, Ormi it was for good reason. It should not be re-opened; what ever hides in there cannot be released."

"Then, whys we down here?"

Logos stopped and sighed.

"I myself, I wanted to see if this strange gate really existed, it would help me sleep easier at night if I knew that chapter of Yevon's history was done with."

"Oh ok, well what about the boss, she wanted us to open it?"

"Yes well, that's not going to happen, is it?"

Ormi became a little flustered.

"What wes gonna tell her though?"

"Nothing!" Logos spun round, "Nothing, like we've always told her nothing. We'll say that we tried and we couldn't get in, someone's obviously messed with the lock we couldn't even fit the spheres in the slots. It's totally busted. We'll say something but **nothing **about what's on the other side!"

"Ok."

Ormi twiddled with his fingers.

"But what if someone else gets inside?"

"They won't Ormi. I'm going to make sure of that."

His coat billowed for a moment and then he was gone.

"Logos…Logos!"

Ormi floundered ahead wearing an extremely fretted expression, fearing that Logos may have finally lost the plot.

"Logos!"

"Shut up and get here now! I need those spheres you brought!"

The voice had echoed from around the corner. Ormi followed the lingering words and found himself in a disturbingly familiar, circular area. Opposite him was an intricately detailed, bronze door and a seething Logos snarling at it.

"Give me a sphere!"

"Logos, what the Hell are yous doing?"

"We, Ormi, are going to open this door."

"What?" Ormi shrieked.

"We're going to open it and cause a rock slide and block off the whole entry passage. The we're going to re-lock it and distort the doors 'key-holes' that way nobody will get in again."

"Logos, this is crazy!"

"No it makes perfect sense! I've got some grenades, it'll work! Now give me the blasted spheres!!"

"Logos yous lost your mind!"

"What the Hell makes you say that? Look I'm trying to think of this logically! Could you even begin to imagine the devastation if anyone other than us were to open this!"

"Will yous just calm down!!"

A wide, trunk-like object flew forward and caused Logos to slam against the metallic gate. His knees buckled and he slumped to the earth. Ormi stood very still, arms shaking and breathing heavily.

"I'm," he stuttered, "I'm sorry, buddy, that-I overreacted but yous were totally freaking out and getting hysteri-"

Click

Ormi gasped. The barrel of silver revolver was pointing right at his chest, a sleek, gloved hand taught around the handle.

"S-shit, Logos, what the fuck are yous doing?"

Logos' face was rigid. His eyes were wide and piercing, half hidden by rogue black hairs from under his helmet and teeth gritted surrounded by twitching lips.

In an instant the gun was thrown away and Logos was on his feet, fumbling back a bit before turning away. He coughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

Ormi stepped back also, flexing his fingers and trying to shake off the tense state if his body.

"Heh, it's alright. Just please yous didn't do it. Would have been a bit of a shit way to go wouldn't it." He chuckled nervously.

Logos cautiously turned his head and attempted a smile.

"Indeed, I would have felt rather pathetic being a murderer in such a trivial situation."

"I think it's a good idea you know."

"What?"

"Making sure no ones can get in this thing."

"Are you sure you're not just agreeing with me because I tried to kill you?"

"No I's really do think it's a good idea. As long as we do it calmly."

"Of course. Hand me a sphere, we have to worry about opening it first."

Ormi rummaged in his supply belt for a moment and withdrew two glowing orbs.

"Here yous try this one, and I'll try this one."

"This is going to be somewhat trial and error, I have no idea how this thing works."

The both began slotting every sphere they had brought into the various grooves.

"This ones a dud, doesn't do anything no matter wheres I put it." Ormi griped, flinging the illuminated globe onto the growing pile of flops.

"This one doesn't seem to render a reaction either. How many have you left?"

"Three."

Ormi retracted the spheres, there was one that glow a yellow pigment, a blue and a red. Logos snatched up the blue and Ormi took the yellow in his other palm leaving the red one.

"This one ain't no good." He trumpeted as he attempting to jam the yellow orb into the final available gap.

"Nor this one." Logos slurred as his blue one failed to fit also.

"What are doing?" Came a dreamy voice.

Logos and Ormi both blared, spinning round and trying to look professional and as innocent as possible. The three Gullwing girls stood with intrigued expressions and curious twinkles in their eyes. Ormi however noted that the Al Bhed and the girl in ebony had their weapons drawn and ready.

"Let's get outta here!" Ormi said raking together all the spheres.

Logos skidded towards his revolver which he had left idly lying on the ground since he first discarded it.

"We must inform the boss!"

He tipped the barrel and fired at trios feet.

Smoke rose up and devoured the girl's vision. Logos and Ormi exited the area swiftly and climbed the edge of the valley; a route Logos remember, and left them coughing and spluttering.

"What, what did yous say that for?"

Ormi heaved, once they had finished running and were now back on the Mushroom section of the Mi'hen Highroad. The pair had dashed back down Mushroom Rock Road towards the lift (after Logos had down some serious regretting about his choice of escape route when he had to haul Ormi up a steep cliff face), shoved some Youth Leaguers out the way, Logos back tracking for a second to stamp on Yaibal's foot, then raced off down the highroad.

"Say what?" Logos puffed.

"That we need to inform the boss."

"Oh that, well, I thought that might throw them off a bit, you know, send them after us and the Syndicate rather than have them concentrate on us rather than the cave."

"But won't that make thems more curious?"

"Perhaps but since they seemed to be following us on the basis of a prank I'm not too worried."

"Okay, bit of a change from how yous felt earlier though."

They trudged on silently for a minute.

"I paniced."

"Uh huh. Well at least you didn't mean what yous said about telling the boss."

The wind blew and cooled their hot and disarrayed faces.

"You know, perhaps we should tell the boss the truth."

"Huh?"

"Well, it doesn't seem completely fair leaving her in the dark to be honest."

"Oh I don't know."

"I'm not saying we should blurt it out the moment we return to the chateau, that would be inappropriate, but perhaps it's something to sleep on, agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah alright, agreed."

"Ah sleep, I could really for some of that right now, I'm getting a migraine. Ten o'clock Ormi! Ten o'clock! How long did that take us? Twenty minutes at best! I got up an hour earlier to do a pathetic chore that lasted twenty minutes! And fiends! What fiends? I didn't see any! Other then those Gullwings and that pathetic Captain, oh you know, tut, what's his face."

"Yaibal"

"Yaibal that's it, the nerve. That's what we'll say, we'll say we didn't see any fiends and so we came back. Not that I wanted to see Nooj and co. anyway, the moronic, mightier-than-though hippie!"

"Oh I know, tell me about it." Ormi droned, inwardly smiling as they headed towards Guadosalam.


End file.
